Sand cores are often used to manufacture parts via casting processes. The sand core serves as a mold of the desired part shape. Sand cores may be made, for example, via cold box or no bake technologies. Such processes utilize organic and/or inorganic binders which adhere to the sand, thereby strengthening the resulting core. During both the cold box and no bake processes, a catalyst is used to harden the binders.